Summer Binge
by Chaotic.Melodic
Summary: It's just a couple months, but we do it anyway.


Title: Summer Binge

Rating: M

Pairing: Randy Orton/John Cena

Summary: It's just a couple months, but we do it anyways.

**June 17, 2015 - The Cove Atlantis, New Providence (Bahamas)**

The one thing he could, without a doubt, admit he liked about work, was when he had a break. Every year, he went off on a two week long vacation to the Bahamas. It had started out with wherever he wanted to, but one summer in New Providence, and Randy was hooked. There was just so much to do, and three summers later, he was still only just experiencing some things.

The sun shone more than in Saint Louis, the sky was bluer, the water was cleared, and the air was rid of secrets; paradise on a small island. The women were delectable, and so were the men. Randy had no problem admitting he had a thing for guys. There was just so much you could do to a guy, that a woman would get offended by. Nothing romantic, just straight up, rough sex. Just like he liked it. And with good reason too. A man as sexy as him deserved all the rough screwing around he did, in his eyes at least.

Just a little over noon, Randy had finally gotten up. His first actual day of vacation was just about to start, and Randy wasn't about to pass up on it. After a quick shower and his usual morning routine, Randy was already on his way down to the private pool, hoping to scout someone attractive.

An hour had passed already, and no one had quite spiked his interest yet. That is, until a certain waiter came his way. The light blue orbs in his eye sockets stared directly into Randy's. And, thank the heavens, his shorts seemed to be a little too tight in certain areas.

The poor man hadn't even reached him yet, and Randy already knew he wanted him, if his boner was any indication.

"Hey," the young man said, as he approached Randy. He quickly looked over to the table by Randy, and noticed there was no drink. "I'm John, um… i'm sorry for not attending to you sooner. Would you like a drink?" he said all in one breath.

"Slow down there, buddy," Randy said, flashing a calming smile towards John, who, honest to God, looked a nervous mess. "I'm Randy. And I'm not going to hurt you, John. And yes, I'd like a Mojito."

John looked a bit taken aback by Randy's hospitality. It was his first day of work, and the first few people whom he'd attended to had been a bit, impolite.

"Coming right up," John smiled. As John turned to walk away, Randy couldn't help but stare at, what he thought, was the best ass he'd ever seen on a man. It looked perfectly round and meaty. Nothing attracted Randy more than a man with a great ass. It was like the best of both worlds, especially when he got to seep his cock deep into the ass in question.

A few minutes later, John, now sporting a bow-tie around his neck, came back with Randy's cold Mojiro. He grinned at Randy and, as if on purpose, bent down right in front of Randy to set his drink on the small, circular table.

A surprised yelp escaped John's mouth, as Randy pulled him right down onto his lap, his boner digging into John's yummy butt.

"You look sexy," Randy quietly whispered into John's ear. The younger man immediately blushed, but didn't struggle one bit to get out of Randy's grasp. "And you look like you're enjoying this too." Randy pointed out the other man's bulge. Quickly, he palmed the erection, and reveled in John's stifled moan.

"I have to get back to work," John interrupted, his voice barely audible.

Quickly, he wrote his number down on the napkin that held Randy's drink, and got up to walk away. Before he got too far, Randy reached over and smacked the perky ass as it walked away.

A huge smile plastered itself on Randy's face, as he thought about everything he would do to that ass tonight. When Randy said he loved sex, he wasn't lying. Sex on the first day was a casual thing for him, he just hoped the same went for John.

**Randy's Room - 8:45**

After almost an hour of waiting, Randy was convinced John wouldn't show. And to be honest, he was quite disappointed. John's ass was on his list of top 10, and that was without seeing it naked, and he really was looking forward to banging it.

A knock on his door came as a surprise, and as soon as he opened it, he was pulling John in for a kiss. It wasn't deep, it wasn't romantic. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Needy, hungry, and demanding.

Before it could get too far however, John pushed Randy away. "What the fuck man?" John asked angrily.

Randy looked confused for a minute, then stepped back. "I was under the impression you had come here to mess around," Randy said, after clearing his throat. His voice was a bit shaky, and he hoped John wouldn't notice.

"You're an attractive man and all, Randy, but I really would like to get to know you better before anything happens."

"My name's Randy. I'm from Saint Louis, Missouri. My favourite colour is a highly concentrated blue. I'm attracted to both men and women. I prefer the company of women in public, and men in bed. I play football, lacrosse, and I used to swim. I have a huge dislike towards any type of seafood, and I really want to be kissing your pretty, plump lips right now."

"Nice to meet you, Randy." John joked, before stepping into the room. This was the first time he'd ever been inside another man's hotel room, and he was nervous.

"Come sit, I still won't bite. Unless you ask me to." Randy said the last part with a smirk on his face, and his intentions were clear as day to John. He figured he could play along for a bit, and when things got too intense for him, he would make up some excuse to leave. John was a virgin, and he intended to stay that way until marriage. Well, until he found someone special enough because he wasn't sure he would ever get married. Someone would have to love him extremely before that.

Randy left little to no room in between himself and John, and turned on the TV. It automatically went to the channel he had last seen, and an intense sex scene between two women started playing. Amidst his utter embarrassment, Randy quickly changed to Netflix. His face was a bright red at this point.

"So, this is what you do on your own, Randall Keith Orton?" John asked, using the complete name he'd seen on the account name.

"You're not funny, John McSexy." Randy was a smooth guy. He had to be. The market demanded it.

"That, that was nice," John admitted, trying hard not to put on his goofy smile. This Randy guy seemed pretty chill. "And it's Cena."

"This is nice too," Randy said, grabbing John's hand and guiding it towards his crotch, which got rock hard at the touch.

"You know what'd would be nicer?" John asked, his apparent intentions quite straight-forward to Randy.

"What?" Randy asked, pretending to be oblivious to the comment.

John began to take off his shirt, unbuttoning button after button, just teasing Randy. When he had completely removed his own shirt, he crawled over a short distance to Randy, and began undoing his shirt.

"This." John replied, his hand snaking up over Randy's chest.

The anticipation and sexual pent up energy made Randy shiver with need, his hairs standing up on end in satisfaction.

John's lips made quick contact with Randy's belly button, then he poked his tongue out. The warm, wet muscle traced up to Randy's nipple, which John then sucked on. He flicked the nipple, then blew on it, before going back to sucking on it. Just teasing the nub with his tongue. He moved on to the other nipple, and repeated his acts.

Randy was moaning, and bucking his hips. His body wanted, no **needed** this. He hadn't gotten any since before his plane ride, and he hadn't the energy or desire to use his hands.

"You like that?" John teased, before diving into Randy's neck. His mouth quickly found the vain, and began sucking. He'd been with a few other guys before, and afterwards, he would take notes on how they liked it. If John was doing something, he wanted to be the best at it, and that required some intense studying. It was a natural thing for him.

Quickly, he moved up to Randy's face. Looking up at John, with no shirt, just his bare chest, Randy felt like he was in heaven. The sexy, boyish man he'd met this morning looked sexy as hell on top of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Randy stared deeply into John's eyes, and still, he couldn't help marvel at their intensity.

Slowly, and agonizingly at that, John lowered himself onto Randy's lips. John tasted sweet, and a bit like fruits, which Randy loved. His warm lips against Randy's made John feel complete.

Before anything could get too serious, John pulled away.

"What was that for?" Randy asked, again confused.

"Just a little preview of what will come if I decide you're okay enough," John replied, smirking before he rested his head on Randy's chest, essentially lying down on the older man's body. "Lilo and Stitch! is my favourite movie, just in case you were wondering." John was referring to the Netflix welcome screen that was previously left forgotten.

"'Okay enough'?" Randy huffed, before searching for the movie. He quickly pressed play, before sighing and pushing John off of himself. "Gonna get a soda, you want?" Randy asked, without waiting for an answer. He got up, and walked over the small kitchen area. This hotel really went all out to ensure future service.

When he went back to the living room, he found a barely clothed John sitting on his legs. He stared at the TV screen, mouthing the lines as each character spoke, and Randy couldn't help but think how cute the whole scene looked.

"Enjoying yourself?" Randy asked, making his presence known.

John slightly shied away, and his monologue ended right there.

Randy quickly reclaimed his position, pulling John on top of him again. He slowly snaked his hand down John's back, until it rested very lightly on the younger man's butt. Randy could feel John's smile on his chest, and let his weight onto John.

"Touching what you can't have? Isn't that a bit masochistic?" John taunted.

"Oh baby, don't test me." Randy smiled.

**Next Morning**

Last night, after their long movie marathon, John had fallen asleep on Randy. Randy didn't have the heart to wake the man up, so he carried him over to the bed. At some point in the night, the men had gotten tangled up in each other, and Randy started feeling some things he shouldn't have.

When morning came, Randy stepped out and got them breakfast. He didn't know exactly what John liked, so he settled on some scrambled eggs with toast. Who didn't like that?

Sleepy John was, without a doubt, the sexiest thing Randy had ever seen. When John finally got out of bed, he was wearing nothing but some neon pink boxer briefs, which gave him a slight wedgie.

Oh what Randy would give to be that pair of underwear. He didn't know when John had put them on, but he was wearing a pair of nerd glasses, and that, paired with the messy, ruffled hair, made John look like the hottest male model on earth.

Oh god, what had Randy gotten himself involved with.

"Sexy, _and _you cook?" John said, surprised, as he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. He pulled Randy closer to him, and Randy could feel the extremity of his morning wood. Oh my, John was a tease. Randy wasn't one to enjoy being the bottom, but he could already tell that for John he'd do anything.

Soon, both men were sat at the island, a full plate of food in front of them. John had quickly made some bacon, and they were both enjoying each other. When Randy's food had finished, he quietly tried sneaking some off of John, but to no avail. John cut him off, and denied him, only to feed it to Randy from his own fork.

At 11, John got up, and excused himself to go to work. Randy helped him put on his clothes, and kissed him goodbye.

The next couple of days were a bliss. John would come over after work, Randy would cook or order some takeout, and they would watch movies on Netflix and talk about their future. Plenty of times, things got heated, but John would stop them before they went too far. Randy was growing impatient, and found it harder and harder to stop after every time. John continued to lead him on, only to stop just acts before anything serious. He was craving a release, and unfortunate for him, his hand just wouldn't do the trick. It wouldn't suffice. Unlucky for John, if he wouldn't, someone would. No one else would pass up on the opportunity to sleep with Randy Orton. It was almost physically impossible to.

**Six Days Later**

A loud banging woke Randy up at nearly eight in the morning. Who ever it was at the door, Randy hoped they had life insurance. He hated waking up early, and he did it for no one.

Angrily, he pulled open the door, ready to punch the intruder, until he noticed it was John. And he was crying. John's eyes were red and swollen, his face was in a frown, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Woah, Babe," Randy asked, reaching out to John. But the younger man pulled back.

"I'm not going in," he stated. "Tell me out here. Is it true?"

"What?"

"Randy don't act stupid. Is it true? Did you… _fuck_ someone while I wasn't here?"

"Come inside, Baby. Please don't make a scene," Randy begged, quickly looking both ways to make sure no passerby were in the hallway.

"I embarrass you now? No, answer my question right here. Did you, or did you not?"

After a long moment of silence, Randy replied. "Yes, John. I did."

John looked like he was about to start wailing, but instead, he took a deep breath. Calmly, he looked at Randy, muttered goodbye, and walked away.

**July 1**

After his pressed admission, Randy hadn't seen or heard from John. His calls went straight to voicemail, his messages were read but never replied, and his requests to FaceTime were denied, time and time again.

However, his bed never stayed empty. Every single night, someone else was in his room, sharing a bed with him. Two nights, he shared a bed with multiple women. And poor John, working as a waiter by the pool, heard about every woman's 'steamy hook up with the hot guy in 704', much to his dismay.

The day before Randy was set to leave, John finally called.

"Hey," he spoke softly into the phone.

"Hello," Randy said, his voice hard and cold as a rock.

"So…"

"So?"

"How are you?"

"I'm horny. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to wish you a safe flight, 's all–"

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come up to my room?"

"Randy, I'd love to, but for my sake, I can't."

The line went silent for a couple of minutes. Neither man saying a word, but oddly enough, finding comfort in the breathing sounds of the other.

"I like you. I really do," Randy confessed into the phone, unsure if John was still even on the line.

"I like you, too," came John's response seconds after Randy had spoken.

"Tonight is my last night. Spend it with me?"

An hour and a half later, John stood at Randy's door. Before he could knock, however, Randy opened the door and pulled him in. Unlike their first night in Randy's, John didn't pull away when Randy kissed him. Instead, he pushed harder into the kiss.

Never in his life had a kiss held so many unspoken emotions. It was like he was dying, and with this kiss, Randy was telling him his last words. Randy's tongue pressed against John's lips, and John had no desire to put up a fight. He just let Randy in, and allowed the older man to explore his inside.

Randy's hands ran up and down John's body, and John's hands did the same. They both craved the physical contact and reassurance. Randy's hands were the first to go below the waist. He quickly untucked John's shirt from his pants, and his fingers went to work at unbuttoning it.

In only a couple of seconds, Randy had completely removed John's shirt off his body, and John returned the favour. His hands ran up and down Randy's naked chest, and, in a sudden act of bravery, he let his hands go inside of Randy's shorts. Quickly, he snuck his hand inside the waistband on Randy's underwear, and grabbed Randy's member. Even flaccid, it felt large and warm as fuck. Randy moaned at the sudden touch, and his hips involuntarily bucked up against the heat of John's hand.

"God, yes," Randy moaned, breaking the kiss.

There was no going back now. He picked John up off the ground, and wrapped John's legs around himself. Slowly, and without breaking their second kiss, he walked himself and John into the bedroom. He set John down on the bed, and kissed his way down John's body. Those muscles were such a turn on, and now he could finally do something about it.

With his teeth, Randy pulled down the zipper on John's pants. And fuck John, that was so erotic. John's pants came off, and without warning, so were his briefs. He gasped at the coldness of the air against his manhood.

Randy wasted no time, before diving into the dark bush that was John's pubic hair. He quickly took in the younger man's scent, before taking his leaking member into his mouth.

"Oh yeah," John moaned, his hips raising off of the bed. The sound was music to Randy's ears, and he ran his tongue over John's smaller head.

It hadn't even been a minute with his sexual experience with John, and he'd already broken one of his boundaries. Randy never thought he'd be on his knees, sucking a guy off. Damn you, John Cena.

As inexperienced as he was in this subject, Randy wasn't doing too bad. Anything he couldn't comfortably fit inside his mouth, he was using his hands to make sure was being taken care of. His fingers trailed down to John's ball sack, which he began pulling and then gently rolling between his hand, all the while making music come out of John's voice.

"Suck on this," he ordered, three fingers pressing against John's lips. He half expected John to cut him off at that point, but he seemed to want it as much as Randy at this point, easily letting the fingers into his mouth.

Randy moaned, as John seemed to take his time sucking the fingers, and that sent pleasurable vibrations up John's cock.

"I'm ready. I need you," John said, releasing Randy's fingers. "I'm ready for the sex I've heard so much about."

If it weren't because he had respect for John, Randy would've torn into him like all his other fucks. But he felt different about John. He wanted to take

his time with him.

"In due time, Baby," Randy said, lifting himself off of the ground. "But first, I'm gonna need you to suck my dick." In all honesty, Randy had waited so long for John to suck his cock. He had dreamt about it, and he attempted twice to jerk off to it.

John going down on him was easily the best experience in Randy's life. His mouth was this warm, wet, and soft cavern, and he enjoyed it. From the beginning, John had completely taken Randy's cock, and it currently sat completely down John's throat. Randy wasn't a small guy, and he was surprised at how easily John had managed to swallow him completely so fast.

When John swallowed, and his throat muscles tightened on Randy's cock, Randy moaned. His moan was loud and primal, and fuck it if the other guests heard them. He was getting his dick sucked by John fucking Cena and he didn't care who knew. In fact, he wanted everyone to know. He wanted everyone to know that the beauty known as John Cena was on his knees, blowing his cock.

In an attempt to stifle his loud voice, Randy had asked John to flip over, so that they were facing each other, but their bodies were reversed.

He wasted no time in kneading John's ass, moaning at how soft and full it felt. Those globes were a sin, and Randy was definitely a sinner. He spread John's cheeks apart, and went right in. His tongue went straight for John's crack, and he started licking up and down, pushing in, pulling away, and just about anything he could to make John moan.

Down on the other part of the bed, John was moaning as loud as the dick in his throat would let him. He'd never gotten a rim job from a guy, and he was glad Randy was his first experience. The whole ordeal felt so good, and he couldn't wait to give Randy that experience. John went back down Randy's shaft, and stopped when he'd swallowed the whole thing again. Randy felt good against the back of his throat, and he would gladly choose the member that nearly choked him over air any day. Randy tasted good too, which was a bonus.

"Baby, if we keep this up, I'm gonna be all done before I even get to be inside of you," Randy confessed, when he felt like the blowjob was getting too intense. He loved John's mouth on his cock, but he couldn't wait to feel that ass on it.

He flipped them both over, and John instinctively put his feet up. Randy went right for the hole again, licking a couple more times before using his spit as a lube, and inserting a finger.

Fuck, John was tight, and warm.

Slowly, Randy pumped the finger in and out of John's warmth, before he angled his fingers and jabbed right at the delectable bundle of nerves. John yelled at the top of his lungs, and Randy loved the sound. Any sound John made was sexy, no matter the situation.

After John had gotten adjusted to accommodate one finger, Randy inserted another, and quickly began scissoring the fingers apart.

"Babe, fuck me now," John pleaded.

Randy gave into his animal instincts, and quickly lined his cock up with John's hole. He slowly pushed in, before letting John adjust.

Once John had given Randy the okay, Randy completely pulled out, before pushing back in hard. Oh what he wanted to do to John's perfect bubble butt. He repeated his actions for countless minutes, until he was tired and sweaty, and then continued going at it slow and soft.

The change in speed was making John crazy, and he was getting impatient at Randy's acts of bringing him close to the edge, and then not letting him cum. Randy was a cat, and John his mouse.

"You're so tight," Randy said, out of breath. He lowered himself down to John, and wrapped his arms around John's back, lifting him off the bed before drilling back inside of him.

"Randy you're so big," John said, feeding the older teen's ego. "So good, so good," John softly chanted to himself, the words become some sort of mantra.

"God, I think I love you," Randy said thoughtlessly.

That was it. That was all John needed to hear. He started pumping himself furiously, and within seconds, he brought himself to completion. It was easily the best orgasm he'd ever had, and the intensity of it scared him off a bit. He'd had orgasms before, but this one was intense. It made every other orgasm he'd ever had pale in comparison. But then again, this was sex with Randy Orton. And Randy Orton was a sex _god_.

Watching John cum all over himself, and watching that face of pure ecstasy drove Randy to the edge. He thrusted a few more times into John, before blowing his own intense load inside of John.

He pulled out, and immediately dropped down to John's hole, and began lapping at the cum that was now spilling out. John moaned, and felt himself getting hard again.

Before long, Randy was back up, face to face with John, and leaned down for a kiss. He shared some of John's cum with him, and the men both moaned.

"Ready for round two baby?" John asked.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing. But hey, good things happen to the worst of people."

"I need a couple of minutes, Baby."

"It's okay, I can top."

Randy wasn't the slightest bit put off by John's comment, and he was certainly looking forward to it.

That night, the men went at it like hormonal teenagers at a party. John and Randy had done it more times than they could count on one hand, and were super exhausted by the time they had finished for the night.

As John lied down, head on Randy's chest, seconds before falling asleep, he confessed he didn't want Randy to leave. And Randy confessed he didn't want to either.

But as morning rolled around, and Randy woke up, John was no where in sight. Randy got up, thinking maybe John was in the bathroom, and went to the kitchen to prepare himself a bowl of cereal. After minutes of waiting, and not seeing John, Randy came to the conclusion that he'd been a casual fuck. A lay of some sorts, and he felt ashamed. Never in his life had he thought he'd be doing some of those acts like he performed on John last night. And he actually cried.

Here he was, thinking he meant something special to someone, when all he really was, was a used man. John probably got into a fight with his boyfriend or something, and was just using Randy as a means of release. That would explain why he was so good in bed last night. Randy should've known, no virgin could be that good in bed. He should know, he'd taken quite a few virginities.

As he got dressed, and headed out to the cab to take him to the airport. He was stopped by John.

"Hey, sorry I didn't wake you up this morning," John said, wearing his uniform. And Randy felt stupid.

"It's cool. Keep in touch?"

"You bet."

"When is your last day working?"

"July 26. I was thinking maybe I could go over to Missouri. See what all the fuss is about."

"Do come. My parents likely won't be home all summer, and I've got an attractive brother if you don't mind doing that stuff."

"That'll be a no. You're the only Orton I want."

The honk of a car broke up their deep kiss, and John helped pack Randy's bags into the trunk of the car.

After one last kiss, John watched Randy hop in the backside of the car and drive away.

This summer wasn't such a bust after all.

**August 2, 2015**

_Babe, mind opening the door for me?_

_-John_

Randy could hardly contain his excitement as he received the text he'd been waiting for all summer.

_**Fin**_


End file.
